ghost_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Hunter Yoko
Ghost Hunter Yoko is located in Ghost World (Castle Courtyard, Upper Deck). * 1. The Strong Will Win: Vacuum 30 Jester and Spooky Ghosts each, and 35 Jelly and Pixie Ghosts each.(2750 gems). * 2. Pet Leveling: Vacuum 45 Rogue Ghosts, 40 Knight and Wizard ghosts each, and 30 Horse Ghosts (3000 gems). * 3. Strength in Numbers: Level up any pet to Level 2. (1500 gems). * 4. Boot Camp Yoko: Obtain 50 Royal Crowns, 50 Goblets, 45 Spirit Particals, and 45 Stopwatches (3000 gems). * 5. Pet Selection and Collection: Level any Pet to lv 4, and Collect 200,000,000 Ecto Plasm (2 Crate Keys). * 6. Baddest Bosses Around: Defeat any 2 Minibosses, and Defeat any 5 Bosses (4 Sewer Boss Chests). * 7. A Test of Strength: Vacuum 45 Pinwheel Ghosts, 40 Blue Ray Ghosts, 60 Explorer Ghosts, and 50 Penguin Ghosts. (4,000 Gems). * 8. The Strange Symbol: Find the 1st Agents of Luna Symbol (Where one man's trash is another's treasure, you'll find the Symbol of the Night).' (VROOM Hoverboard) '(Interpretation: Trash can be found in Junkyard, Symbol is in Junkyard Biome). * 9. A Small Distaction: Obtain 75 Meteorites, 65 Gold Ingots, 60 Doubloons and Pearls each. (2 Crate Keys). * 10. Ring Hunter: Find and jump through the Green Rings at The Pyramids, Beach, Ghostly Islands, Orange ring at Ghostly Islands, and Yellow Ring at Castle Courtyard. (750 Gems). * 11. Agents of Luna: Find the 2nd Agents of Luna Symbol (Riddle: Where dunes don't meet water, the yellow peak is what you seek.). (2,000 Gems) '''(Interpretation: Pyramids have yellow top and is found in deserts, the '''Symbol is visible from the top of the Pyramids). * 12. Complete The Cycle: Defeat all the Bosses once '(Ghastly Tree, George the Gorilla, Sludge, Subject One, King Krab and Magmaroug) '(4 Forest, Sewer, and Volcano Boss Chests each). * 13. Preparing for the Truth: Vacuum 20 Street Cat, 70 Garbage Bin, 80 Rat and 50 Cowboy Ghosts (1 Crate Key). * 14. Luna's Truth: Find the 3rd Agents of Luna Symbol (Where a wooden vessel sleeps, look to the life below the living bridge). (2,000 Gems) '''(Interpretation: Sleeping vessel refers to sunken ship, and life in the water refers to underwater plants, '''Symbol is in Underwater Biome on one of the plants). * 15. The Coming Battle: Level up 1 pet to level 5, Level up 2 pets to level 7, Collect 2,000 Gems (2 Crate Keys). * 16. Testimony: Find the 4th Agents of Luna Symbol (Riddle: In the world of flight, reach the highest point to find Luna's might). (2,500 Gems) '''(Interpretation: The world refers to the Rift(excluding the Haunted Castle) since low gravity is there and highest point is the obby, '''Symbol is on top of the Rift Obby at its end). * 17. Chosen One: Level up 2 pets to level 10, Defeat 2 Minibosses, Defeat 3 Bosses (4 Sewer Boss Chests, Luna's Key, use it to unlock Secret Room). * 18. The Final Truth: Find the Final Agents of Luna Symbol (Riddle: A place where new Ghost Hunters join our ranks, the door of truth will be revealed), Find the Hoverboard Turbocharger in Luna's Room''' (Hoverboard Turbocharger, enabling/disabling can be done in settings after getting it) (Interpretation: New players of the game spawn in the Lab, '''Symbol is at Spawn). Category:Ghost Hunters